Talk:Pet (Permanent)
Article about pets I think the article gets a bit complicated if we talk about all categories of pets, and the flow was a bit awkward (to me) when there was a small list of what other pets are. I think it's better to have their own page (like vanity pet). I have kept references to non-evolvable pets since they share certain features, but a page for non-evolvable pets should be created in my opinion. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 22:50, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Types of pets I was thinking of using icons rather than the current list. The problem is that the pets aren't always named like "Willy the Wild Boar"; the names gets changed when they are evolved. I don't know all of the names, but we can have them listed on the individual pages. The icons I would like is the ones that appear when the pet is kept in a Pet Hibernation Box. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:50, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. I approve of most visual aids in articles. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 02:12, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :All but rock have been implemented. The names ("Willy the Wild Boar", etc.) that were there previously only referred to the pet in its first evolution. I'll include the evo names in the individual pet articles, rather than the main page. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 03:29, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::Heh, I'm slow as usual. I realized that the pet images in the boxes were a bit hard to extract and do not render too well on a transparent background after; it's much easier to do so from the pet window. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:50, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Rarity of the pet I can't remember which pet is the least and most rare. I do know that the Bird pet is the rarest, followed by the Love pet. What about the others? Also, from what I've read on the GT forums, the Bird pet seems more rare than the SE versions of all pets, but I'm not sure if the SE Love pet is on par or not. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:50, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :It really varies depending on Evo and promos, I remember it changing quite a bit from week to week but I'd estimate on Aeria that a Ruby would rank up there. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 02:12, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oops, I wasn't too clear... but it was for the tokens from the vending machines, lol. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 02:17, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::Ohh. Well Aeria has never gotten SEs from their tokens so that's kind of a GT issue :3 →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 02:21, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Indeed, but we can still list the rarity on original pets for the tokens (and then separate Aeria and GameTribe, as usual). --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 02:27, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Mount system The article states that you can attack while mounted. I don't know if the pet can use its skills or not, and if it really is attacking. I was under the impression that only your character attacks. I've never used the riding system since I never got one of mine over level 60, so it'd be great if someone can clarify this. Also, I think you couldn't ride your pet if it was below a certain loyalty points, but I can't remember how many points. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:50, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm sure someone can do it before me but will try if find some saddles. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 02:12, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Unsure about the loyalty points but you are correct, the pet cannot use its skills when it is mounted and attacking, it's all from the player. →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 02:04, 30 May 2009 (UTC) SE5 pets They were recently released, but I have no idea if they come with a King version. Anyone knows? --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 22:50, 28 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Pet mounts (Sorry don't know how to directly reply =x) A pet attacks as the character riding it when mounted. So essentially when a pet is being ridden it's nothing more than ornamental as it can't use any of its skills. RinnSohma 07:12, 30 May 2009 (UTC) SE pets in GT item mall I'm pretty sure they've never been available this way - just through the vending machines sometimes or with a Pet Exchange, but never directly from the item mall RinnSohma 09:14, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh right, I read too fast. :'D I am changing this now. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 12:19, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ops, I where correcting the information while you replied here. xD ShadowTani 12:22, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::Lol, that's why my edit didn't go through! --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 12:25, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :Just making sure, the SE pets are permanently obtained from the vending machines, right? That is what I understand from the patch notes back in December. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 16:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::No, it's only event based here. For that patch they where only available for the Christmas period. Since then we haven't had any SE pet events until this recent SE Pet exchange event. ^^; Basically we can't get SE pets anymore at the moment. Next SE Pet event will likely be when they release SE4 here. ShadowTani 22:03, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::Got it; that was confusing for me. D: --'''D. (talk · ) 01:12, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, I can imagine, lol, our GM's aren't particular famous for being detailed. xD However, on a related note: What towns you can find SE pets in and what SE version are available tend to change in regards to the SE pet events where they are available from the vending machines only. That SE1 is in Eversun, SE2 in Darkdale and SE3 in Collington where only the case for the Christmas event and the Pet Exchange events where all the SE versions where available at the same time, but incorrect for events where only one SE version have been available. I therefore changed that information accordingly in case we will see SE pet events where only one SE version is available again (as then that version is spread between the towns, where some pets can only be found in one particular town). :3 Lol, I know, it's a rather confusing system. xD ShadowTani 10:01, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Trivia: Easter Egg There is an easter egg (or glitch) involving pets and monster transform pills. With some monster transform pills, (Forest Kuku Egg is one for sure I think) the player will go through "play actions" while pet playing. (Might only be visible to the player), After any monster transformation pill wears off and the player is still pet playing, the player will go through "play (attack) actions" aimed at the pet. The effect will last until they stop pet playing and the easter egg will need to be reactivated with another transform pill. (This one I know for sure is only visible to the player.) This might be a nifty piece of trivia to include in the pet page. Feel free to confirm this first, I'm ~Polky on onyx, mail me if you want a monster transform pill to try this with. Might take me a while to responde though, busy with college and what not.~Polky 04:05, January 16, 2012 (UTC)